Fat (song)
Fat is a song created by "Weird Al" Yankovic which is a parody of Michael Jackson's 1987 hit single, Bad. Lyrics Your butt is wide, well mine is too Just watch your mouth or I'll sit on you The word is out, better treat me right 'Cause I'm the king of cellulite Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right My zippers bust, my buckles break I'm too much man for you to take The pavement cracks when I fall down I've got more chins than Chinatown Well, I've never used a phone booth And I've never seen my toes When I'm goin' to the movies I take up seven rows Because I'm fat, I'm fat, shamone (fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it (fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know (fat, fat, really really fat) Don'tcha call me pudgy, portly or stout Just now tell me once again who's fat When I walk out to get my mail It measures on the Richter scale Down at the beach I'm a lucky man I'm the only one who gets a tan If I have one more pie a la mode I'm gonna need my own zip code When you're only having seconds I'm having twenty-thirds When I go to get my shoes shined I gotta take their word Because I'm fat, I'm fat, shamone (fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it (fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it you know (fat, fat, really really fat) And my shadow weighs forty-two pounds Lemme tell you once again who's fat If you see me comin' your way Better give me plenty space If I tell you that I'm hungry Then won't you feed my face Because I'm fat, I'm fat, shamone (fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it (fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know (fat, fat, really really fat) When I sit around the house (woo, woo, woo) I really sit around the house You know I'm fat, I'm fat, shamone (fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know it (fat, fat, really really fat) You know, you know, you know, come on (fat, fat, really really fat) And you know all by myself I'm a crowd Lemme tell you once again You know I'm huge, I'm fat, you know it (fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, you know, hoo (fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know (fat, fat, really really fat) And the whole world knows I'm fat and I'm proud Just tell me once again who's fat Video 300px Trivia * A sequel was made to this parody called Fatter. * The music video for Fat was filmed with a brighter background than Bad, as if filmed during the day. * The "wanted" sign from Bad which reads, "Wanted for sacrilege" with the word "BAD" below that message is replaced with a wanted sign that reads, "Wanted for gluttony" with the word "FAT" below. Category:Music